The present invention relates to a leaf-spring. More particularly, it relates to a leaf-spring which is composed of a fiber-reinforced duroplastic synthetic material, and which is clamped to a saddle of a vehicle axle by means of briden-type connecting elements (screws or brackets) and a clamping plate. In such springs there is a danger that the high pressure in the region of the axle clamping leads after a certain time to settling of the spring set, and thereby to loosening of the connecting elements. Moreover, the surfaces of the spring leaves can be damaged on the clamping edges in vehicle travel when the leaf-spring is subjected to alternating stresses, and during vehicle starting and braking, as a result of small relative movements between the spring leaves and the surfaces of the clamping elements, as well as during the movements of the spring leaves relative to one another.